The present invention relates to a level shifting circuit suitable for use in an LCD driver or the like, and more specifically to a level shifting circuit for producing an output signal having a potential level different from a potential level of an input signal.
A conventional level shifting circuit has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 268516/90, for example. The disclosed level shifting circuit comprises a level converter circuit and an output circuit. The level converter circuit comprises six transistors and a resistor.
In order to reduce the power consumed by the level shifting circuit, it is necessary to adjust the value of the resistor. However, a limitation is imposed on the adjustment of the resistance value in connection with the threshold voltage of each transistor.
A reduction in the consumption power of the level shifting circuit has been prevented by this limitation.